Left Behind
by heartkisses
Summary: He was left behind by the one person who was always suppose to be there for him. She left behind her entire family to follow her dreams. When they meet sparks will fly but they will not get there H.E.A until they battle through some obstacles. ExB, quite possibly some extreme cheesiness :)
1. He is Left Behind

**Welcome to my new story Left Behind, the following story will be based on some of my personal experiences. I also want to declare by all means I do not own anything related to S.M. **

**So without further to do, lets begin this journey :D**

* * *

**Left Behind**

**~****Prologue**~

* * *

I was surprised to whom I was seeing on my doorstep, his large green eyes surrounded with thick long eyelashes blinked back the tears that pooled there. Behind him stood his mother, I looked at Elizabeth wondering why she was wearing a grim expression.

"What's going on?"I asked just as Edward launched at me, grabbing me into a firm hug.

"His going to be living with you while Paul and I go live in France" My jaw dropped in surprise. I took a hold of Edwards's arms and looked straight into his eyes, his expression broke my heart.

_How could she..._

I softly spoke to Edward telling him to go the guest room, when he disappeared up the stairs I closed my front door behind me and crossed my arms and arching my eyebrows at her.

"What in the world are you thinking?" this wasn't the first time she did something stupid.

She sighed rolling her eyes "Paul can't get his daughter's residency to live here, they rejected our application and Paul needs to be with his daughter"

"Are you that screwed up in the head that you do not see how seriously wrong this is? Your son needs you too for goodness sake!" At this moment I so wanted to deck Paul in the face that man had done so much damage to my family.

"Watch you're tone with me Esme, I'm older than you remember that. Paul has lived long enough without his daughter and Edward is refusing to come with us to France"

"Of course Edward doesn't even want to go, Paul is not his father and he will have no one in France, his family is here Elizabeth. Now I want you to think about how selfish you are being, I'm 25 years old still living my life, Edward is 12 years old and as he grows up his going to resent you for the rest of his life."

"Go off and live in France for all I care but get this through your thick head you are not my sister any more, Marcus is not your brother any more and don't even bother calling mum because she's going to disown you. Mark my words Elizabeth, the day you realize Paul has been using your money for his own benefit and has never loved you, don't come back to us because we sure as hell are not going to open our arms to you. Have a nice life" I opened the door and slammed it behind me growling in anger.

A single tear left my eye as I felt the pain my nephew would be going through and how I had just lost a sister.

Looking into the guest room which would be now Edwards's room, my heart broke even more as I looked at his tear stained sleeping face. I covered him up with the duvet and turned off the light leaving the door ajar behind me.

Walking down the stairs I made my way through the kitchen and grabbed myself a glass of water, leaning against the counter I blew out a long sigh and rubbed my temples preparing for the worse as I reached for my phone and dialled mums number.

* * *

**New chapter will be up by mañana (tomorrow) ;)  
**


	2. She Left Them Behind

**Okay for those who are wondering how old the characters are:**

**Esme (Esmeralda): 28 **

**Elizabeth: 38, her and Esme have a 10 year gap)**

**Carlisle: 28 **

* * *

**3 years later... (15 year old Edward)**

"Edward Anthony Mason! Get your little ass right here at once!" I cringed as I heard her angered voice and turned around from the stairs heading towards the living room area.

There stood my Aunt Esme with her hands on her hips, brown eyes displaying her anger and lips pursed. Uncle Carlisle stood behind her in a calmer manner with hands in his pockets and glancing between her and me.

"Would you like to _explain _to me why I had a phone call today from your principal that you didn't attend to school and that not _once_ this has happened but several others times?" I gulped as I knew I was busted.

Uncle Carlisle looked at me sympathetically and placed a hand on Aunt Esme's shoulder trying to calm her down.

You see my Aunt Esme had a short temper but I also have picked up that trait, so I understood her anger.

I shoved my hands in my pockets looking down towards the polished wooden floor boards "Well you see..." I was going to lie but when I glanced back up, I knew she would know I was lying, an ability she picked up from when I was a naughty little 2 year old.

Sighing I stood up straighter "Because I just didn't feel like going, I get those days when I can't just be bothered and want to be by myself. But I swear I don't do it on days when I have a test or have to hand in an assignment" I gave her a weak smile.

She relaxed her stance and turned around grabbing Uncle Carlisles hand and sitting down on the couch with him in tow, pointing towards the spare seat for me to sit.

Taking a seat she began "Edward I can't be a hypocrite and say I haven't done that myself. Hell I faked forged notes so I could get out of school early or arrive late" she chuckled shaking her head.

"But I also don't want you to make it a habit and take your education for granted, I remember when you were 6 years old and you were angry at _her _because she couldn't buy you a robot toy you wanted. You told me that you wish you were rich but you didn't want to go to school anymore and I told you in order to get rich you had to get an education and then make the most out of it in your career. Sure some people get rich without having to go college, but some of us are that not fortunate" I nodded my head understanding her and knowing when she said _'her' _was in reference to my lost mother.

"I'm sorry I made you upset Aunt Esme, I don't want to make the same mistake again" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and she sighed rolling her eyes and gave me a tight hug.

"Now wash up and help your aunt with dinner kid" uncle Carlisle said as he got up and ruffled my hair walking by.

I was happy for my aunt Esme to find someone like uncle Carlisle; she had met him two months after my _mother_ left me in aunt Esme's care.

And two and half years later they got married, as soon as uncle Carlisle met me he took me under his wing and became the father I never had just like how aunt Esme became the mum I really deserved.

Some might say I'm being ungrateful to my biological mother but the actions of my aunt Esme prove more than anything she's my mum.

Grandma Edith is always reminding me how when I was just a baby aunt Esme took great care of me while _she _my mother forgot she had a son and went out dancing a lot.

Walking into the kitchen I gave aunt Esme a big hug and a massive kiss on her cheek, she giggled and swatted me with the kitchen towel telling me to set the table.

**Her story...4 years later (18 year old Bella, Edward is now 19)**

"No, no, no..." my heart broke as I watched my brother Jacob grab my mum as she broke down, tears stained his shirt and her sounds destroyed every bit of me.

"I'm sorry mama, but I want to do this for us" my voice broke as I got down to my knees in front of her. She flinched when I tried to touch her.

"Bella just go..." my dad said defeated, my eyes watered as I looked at him.

I got back up and grabbed my suitcase, looking at them once more I opened the worn out wooden door of our house and shut it behind me.

Forever the image of their sadden faces was burnt in my memories...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this :D**

**Until Later, **

**heartkisses ;)**


End file.
